Dinner Party For Two
by xOXLadyNightXOx
Summary: Jayden and Mia's evening ends better than they could have imagined


_RING RING!_

"Hello?"

"Mr. Shiba, I am calling to confirm your reservation at Chez Mia for tonight at seven."

Jayden laughed and tucked the phone between his ear and shoulder. "Don't you normally have to call the restaurants not have them call you?"

"Chez Mia has a commitment to excellence," Mia giggled. "Plus its opening night and you're the only one available to come try the food." Emily and Mike had gone to New York for the weekend while Kevin was at a swim meet out of town with Lauren and Antonio was off on another big fishing trip.

"I wouldn't miss it," Jayden assured her. "Do you think the chef would care to join me?"

"I know personally that she would be more than happy to," you could almost hear her wink through the phone.

"At least we all attended your graduation from culinary school," Jayden said while rooting through his closet for something to wear.

"There is that," Mia conceded. "So I'll see you in a couple hours?"

"Yup," Jayden confirmed. "I promise."

"Okay then. See you soon. Bye."

"Bye." Jayden hung up just as he pulled out his favourite red dress shirt and black pants. He kept reminding himself that it wasn't a date but he couldn't think of anything he wanted more than an evening alone with the pink ranger.

Mia checked the chicken baking in the oven, everything was coming together nicely but she was still a nervous wreck. It's not a date, it's not a date, it's not a date, she kept on chanting to herself but that didn't stop her from pulling out the fancy dishes her mother gave her as a house-warming gift for the new apartment. Nor did it prevent her from doing her hair or buying a brand new cocktail dress. Twenty minutes to their date – DINNER! – Mia set the table and lit a few candles although she left the main light on. Finally for a little background noise, she turned on the radio at low volume. When it was all done she looked around, "Right Mia," she said to herself wryly. "This isn't a date at all." A knock sent her heart straight into her throat. Trying to remain calm, she opened the door. Jayden leaned against the side and she smiled, "Hey you, you're early." The red ranger had chosen possibly the best dress shirt and pants she could have imagined for him. She had always had a thing for guys who dressed classy but with Jayden, it was enough to make her drool.

"I didn't want to be late," Jayden bowed a little. "I heard it's hard to get reservations at Chez Mia."

"Correct, come in sir," she stood back to let him in. They sat down on the couch and Mia checked the time, "The food is almost ready, it'll be a few more minutes."

"That's fine," Jayden said affably. "More time with the chef. How have you been?"

"Great, I'm settling in here, I'm still working with the kids. Life is pretty good so far."

"How's your brother?"

"He's okay, he's gone to medical school but really misses being on stage. He compromises by performing in the summer and at breaks. Somehow I ended up promising to join him once in a while."

"You have a great voice, I don't see why not." Jayden remembered seeing Mia on stage and how pretty she looked.

"So how about you? How's Lauren?"

Jayden huffed in amusement, "I'm fine. Lauren's happy. I don't know how much of that is due to me and how much is Kevin but that's okay."

"Worried Kevin is going to become your brother in-law someday?" Mia messed with the back of his head.

"You mean he isn't already?" Jayden joked. "With everything, you'd think they were married for years."

"I think it's sweet, those two. I wish I could find somebody who just fits with me like that." Mia got up to get the food and Jayden watched her leave. He wanted to be the one that fitted with her – badly. While in the kitchen Mia fixed their plates, trying not to think about how much she wanted the man in her living room to be that somebody and failing miserably. She carried them out to the small dining table, "Dinner's ready."

Jayden joined her and pulled out a chair expectantly, "Milady…"

"Such a gentleman," Mia was ready to burst with giddiness but kept it together as she sat down and gestured for her guest to sit as well.

"You put all this effort into cooking, the least I could do is brush off my manners," Jayden took a seat and surveyed the dish in front of him. A roasted chicken breast with steamed and buttered vegetables and a small mound of wild rice; it looked really good. "This looks amazing Mia."

"I hope it tastes even better," Mia raised her glass of cider since neither of them drank. They toasted and dug into their meal.

The food was incredible, Mia's cooking had really improved. "Wow, this is fantastic." Mia beamed and the two ate in amiable silence into dessert, apple pie, until a slow song came on the radio. Jayden wiped his mouth with his napkin and held out a hand, "Dance with me?" Mia wasted no time in taking it and allowed herself to be led into the empty space between the living room and dining room areas. They swayed to the music then Jayden playfully dipped her, bringing her back up and much closer than before. The light-hearted aura seeped away and the tension from the proximity built until their hips brushed just the right way making both tighten their grips. The motion made them stop for a long moment, it was like it had been a confession without words. Looking into Mia's eyes, Jayden took one hand away from her waist and flipped the main switch on the wall. The light shut off but the flames from the candles continued to flicker and dance over them. They were so close they could feel the other's breath. Jayden dragged a hand up Mia's back, into her hair, pulling it back so he could trail his lips over her throat. "Mia," he breathed across her skin. "Tell me to stop." He lowered one strap on her dress, giving him access to her bare shoulder. "So soft… Is this what you want?" He bit down on her flesh.

"Yes," Mia hissed. "Don't stop, please Jayden don't stop." He smothered her mouth with a kiss that set their every nerve on fire. It was like an inferno was burning under their skin causing them to writhe against each other. They collided with the wall before they broke apart, gasping for breath. Jayden burrowed his face into her neck while his hands worked on the zipper. The dress fell away and he was shocked to see blood red lace covering her and didn't bother to remove them before diving for her breasts. He sucked hard on her tight buds as his fingers slipping into her underwear. Mia cried out, carefully bringing her knee up and pushing against him. Jayden growled and hauled her over to the couch. He shoved her on to it and pounced on top, kissing her with all the passion he possessed. Mia struggled to unbutton his shirt and was thrilled he hadn't worn a vest. She explored his chest, pinching his nipples and dragged her nails down his abs. Finally he reached between them and undid his belt, freeing his length. Jayden all but ripped the underwear off of her before plunging into her completely. Jayden tilted his head back in triumph, finally feeling her wrapped so intimately around him. He couldn't let her go, wouldn't, not after this. He looked down at her, so beautifully spread out, the primal urge to take her took over and he began thrust, determined to make her feel exactly what she did to him. Mia cried out in ecstasy as he pounded her, the same blazing determination she saw on the battlefield now focused on her. The crouch creaked and shook under the force of their lovemaking.

"Mia, Mia, Mia," Jayden chanted almost deliriously. "Say you're mine sweetheart."

"Yours! I'm yours!" Mia nearly screamed. Her gut clenched and every muscle tensed for the rapidly coming onslaught, "Oh god!" It was like something burst, spreading over her entire body. Jayden let out a guttural groan, his whole frame shaking. The haze faded slowly and exhaustion took over. Jayden managed to fall beside Mia and pulled the blanket that was hanging over the couch-back on them. Snuggling closer, at last in each other's arms, they fell asleep.


End file.
